Gadabout (Galara)
Gadabout is the Seventeenth god and the embodinment of "travel." He was created from the divine imprints left in the world by the elder gods. Information Block Name: Gadabout Domains: Travel, History, Mercy, Stars, Civilization Shared Domains: Agriculture, Metal, Tranquility Alignment: Neutral Appearance: A simple human-looking man with no obviously divine features; at least, none discernable at first glance. He wears a traveling cloak coated with the dust of the open road, a broad-brimmed hat pulled low, and well-worn knee-high boots. The wind is always at his back. Upon closer inspection, one will notice that he never stands still; he is always walking. He will walk in circles or pace if he must, but he never stops moving. Symbol: A disc depicting a road disappearing over the horizon. Plane: Sigil Artifacts: *'WanderWay:' A 6PP artifact. It provides +1 PP for Teach actions to (each) gods who's mortals are along the WanderWay and who travel on it. It also provides +1 PP for Populous actions to Gadabout in addition to the above bonus. Additionally, mortals move along it at +1 squares, and information along it is disseminated after time, spreading knowledge from one area to another after a significant amount of time has passed.(3327) *'Gadabout's Pouch:' A 3PP artifact. The first Bag of Holding. It can contain an unlimited amount of materials, its mouth can open to any size, only the owner of the pouch can find items placed in it, and it prevents others from detecting through any means what is contained within the bag. *'The Trowel of Malbrig' (2832) - An artifact trowel with the ability to take the shape of any trowel- or shovel-like object. It was gifted to Gadabout by Malbrig when the plant-god disperssed his essences back into the flora of the world. A +1 Create Artifact. *'The Cup of Paths:' (4472) An artifact created for the monks of Pardeta to guide their thoughts and provide the necessary space to flourish. The cup twists the paths of any building it inhabits, making the inside bigger than the outside. The inside grows to accomodate the needs of the inhabitants. Exarchs: *'Remiel:' (3461) Demigoddess of Mercy. A female humanoid created from the whispers of the waves, the gentle caresses of the wind, and the kisses of the ocean spray. *'Panoptes:' (3546) Demigod of Stars. A hulking male humanoid with pale grey skin and pupil-less eyes covering his entire body. Starlight shines from these eyes. Created to find Defluo. *'Setimses:' (4526) The demigod of tyranny, Setimses was a Tiefling god-king in life. Under his rule the Tieflings of Pravus' Lost became a coherent nation striving to make a name for themselves in the forzen lands. He now travels the world, seeking to usurp proper authority and replace it with tyrants. * Alaric:(3659) The demigod of kings. Alaric was the first Aasimari king in life. He guided his people to strength and protected them against orcish invaders. He now nourishes and protects rightful rulers the world over. Background As the elder gods moved about the world they imprinted some of their divine nature on their travels. These imprints became entangled with each other and eventually condensed into Gadabout, the God of Travel. Curiously, as a result, he has an innate awareness of those journies that comprise his presence, giving him a greater awareness of his role in the world than some new-born gods enjoy. Gadabout's intent in the world is simple; he desires to travel and to serve. The god's first act was to observe refugees fleeing the 2nd great war. When bandits attacked the travelers, Gadabout released his power. This caused many of those near by to wander for a day or more, aware of nothing but the desire to travel. However, a few that shared the god's passion of the open road were changed. These became halflings. Gadabout is also one of the more personably dieties and can often be found walking Galara, observing the people and learning of their actions. Races and People-Groups Halfings - as seen in the PHB and MM. :Origins: - Created when the wanderlust of Gadabout took root in individuals who loved the road. They came into being unintentionally and seek to better understand their place in the world. :Classes Available: Rogue, Wizard, Cleric, Paladin (Silenia Halflings only), Warlord (Crafton halflings only) (3502), Fighter (Crafton Halflings only) (3502), Druid (WildFarer Halflings only) (4222), Ranger (WildFarer Halflings only) (4222). :Current Status: - They have grown in power over time and, after having grown in size and power, have split into three distinct cultures. ::*'WayFarer Halflings:' Those Halflings that were made from Humans, or who can trace their ancestry to such Halflings, have established a society based on traveling the civilized lands. They move about the city in caravans, and even form large moving cities, complete with portable forges and workshops. These Halflings are the most numerous and have formed the traveling cities of Wheel (which is currently in Coalition territory, near Vade), Crafton (which headed into the Tiefling "Empire" and through it, into Galina), and Wayrest (which made their way to the Elven Nation). :::*'Galina Halflings:' The city of Crafton traveled to Goblinoid territory and integrated into that populous. ::*'WildFarer Halflings:' Halflings that were created from lycanthropes have generally forsaken the road and high civilization. Instead they wander the empty lands of the world in traveling clans that might be spread out over several miles, coming together only when necessary. They do not use caravans, preferring to carry their worldly goods on their back and to sleep under the stars. They are currently to the east of the Coalition and Elven territory, between civilization and the deadlands. When Myxiniron awoke and the undead began to expand, these Halflings stood in their way, aided by the knowledge of exorcism (3786) ::*'SeaFarer Halflings:' Those Halflings that can trace themselves to Aventi have moved to the waterways of the world, giving up caravans for houseboats. Some can be found in rivers, but they have also created the floating city of Oar, which currently resides in the Sea of Eden. :PP Invested: 3PP from Creation, 6PP from Nourish (3306) (3441) (3786), (4222) Aasimari :See Racial Page for details. Tieflings - as seen in the PHB and MM. :Origins: - Created by Bael, who took the soul of the unborn halfling/imp infant of Merium. This act angered Gadabout. He created the Aasimar in revenge, but he also claimed a third of the Tieflings for his own, as Halfling nature made up a third of what Tieflings are. :Techs: God-kings (4222), Military Training and Professional Soldering (4398), Espionage (4402), Godflesh Grafting (4505) :Classes Available: None? :Current Status: - Remiel, the Demigoddess of Mercy, found them in the far north, on Pravus' Lost, and began to civilize them, teaching them how to survive, and eventually helping them become established on that cold continent (3786). Gadabout took the Phoenix Cloak from Bael's servant and gave it to Setimses the Tieflings, making him a god-king and ruler of that land (4222). They have subsequently propsered in this land and have begun to develop a military leaning. When they tested the fish-folk to see if they might conquer them, the Tieflings discovered that they were far too powerful. As such one was tasked with finding a means of making the nation mighty. This Tiefling was granted the knowledge of grafting godflesh onto mortal frames by Gadabout. Setimses, the Tiefling king, passed away but Gadabout turned him into the demigod of tyranny. (4526) :PP Invested: ::3PP from Creation (by Bael) ::4PP from Nourish (3786), (4398) (4526) ::4PP from Teach (4222), (4398), (4402), (4505) Monastery of Pardeta See Pardeta Beasts Mind's Eye Basilisks: While Gadabout himself had no hand in their creation, his exarch Panoptes tricked Thrael'Kriss and Lazarus to work together to create the horrors. Feyhounds: Magical beasts that Gadabout created to serve the Aasimar Astral Hounds: (4605) Immortal creatures, created from Feyhounds that Gadabout gave waking intelligence too as a reward for their service. Category:GGodsCategory:Gods